Bathroom Confessions
by robotrock333
Summary: Cartman tries to come between Craig and Tweek. Will he succed or will he bring them closer than they have ever been?
1. Chapter 0- Before Confessions

A/N: This is actually the prequel to Bathroom Confessions. I had no intentions of continuing the story but some interest was shown so here we go.

Craig Tucker trudged up up the stairs to his bedroom. He was tired, exausted even. He entered the room and flopped onto his bed. Snuggling down into his well worn Red Racer sheets he began to drift off when is phone buzzed. _Jesus fucking Christ._ He thought and gave an audible sigh. Before he could fish his phone out is buzzed two more times.

 **You have 3 unread messages.**

 **Fat Ass:** Hey fag. Down to party? Tokens dad is going on a business trip and he is going to have a party tonight.

 **Token:** Hey can you score some smk? I need as much as you can get. Meet at City Wok in an hour to give you $$$

 **Tweek :) :** Hey man. Do you work tonight?

Craig groaned and sat up.

 **To Cartman:** Wtf. who turns up on a thursday?

 **To Token:** How much we talkin and when do you need it

 **To Tweek:** Nah whats up?

After replying to his messages his phone rang.

"The fuck Cartman?" He answered in an annoyed tone.

"Sup fag? So you down or not? Dude its gonna be soo kewel!"

"Dude, don't you think we are getting a little old for this?"

"Man we're seventeen. There is no time like the now. YOLO and shit. Besides Token said your bringing the smoke."

"Oh that's what you want. Fuck you." Craig finished and hung up as he entered his bathroom. He went back to reading his messages while he began to strip for his shower.

 **You have 3 unread messages**

 **Fat Ass:** pft the kewel kids duh. so you commin or not. dont be a fag.

 **Token:** Like $300?

 **Tweek :):** not much. There is the party at Tokes place. I was thinking of going if i can swing it. wtf is up with thursday parties

Craig closed out his messages and opened Pandora and began scrolling through his stations. _Punks Not Dead? Nah. Good Charlotte? Not today. Dubmix? Yeah no._ "Shuffle it is." He let out a breath and stepped into the steaming water. He closed is eyes and let his mind drift to the thought that have been plaguing him the most. Thoughts of his boyfriend. How could something so simple, so easy, turn out to be so complex? They have been "together" for over seven years, but about four months ago it just... changed. He close his eyes and let his mind drift back to that day at Stark's Pond.

 _"Is the whole god damn town here?" Eric Cartman's voice penetrated the dull roar of the party goers at Stark's Pond._

 _"No shit fat ass its the last big party of the summer." Kyle answered grabbing a cup of beer from the keg._

 _"K-Kyle? I think S-S-Stan is going off the deep end." Tweek stammered. He had been in control of his nerves and stuttering for years now but when the pressure gets too intense it sneaks back up._ _Tweek sat up from where he had hos head rested on Craig's lap and pointed anout 20 yards over._

 _Craig stroked Tweek's hair to sooth him. "Yeah man. Wendy is over there making out with Clyde."_

 _"God damn it." Kyle murmured getting off the blanket. "Stan! Stan put down the damn bottle!" He took off and tried to calm an already drunk Stan._

 _"Man," Tweek sighed. "They are so bad for each other. Wh-Why do the keep doing it?"_

 _"Oh im sooooory not everyone can have the perfect Creek relationship." Wendy shot as she pulled the drunk Stan toward a quieter part of the pond._

 _"Fuck off skank." Cartman shot off._

 _"I-Its ok Wendy." Tweek stuttered. "I-I should mind my own business."_

 _Craig flipped Wendy off. "Don't talk to my boyfriend like that."_

 _"O-oh yeah." Stan hiccuped. "Fuck you Craig. Fuck your boyfriend too. What are you gonna 'bout it? Huh?" He took a stumbling step forward._

 _"Stan. I will fuck you up."_

 _"Up the ass? Fuck you fag."_

 _"God hes such a dick when he drinks." Kyle murmured._

 _"Fuck you Jew!" Stan wobbled forward and reach for Tweek's drink spilling it all over the boy and subsequently Craig who was wrapped protectively around him._

 _Craig rushed forward and held Stan by the shirt collar. "Don't you fucking touch him Stan Marsh. I will fuck you up so bad."_

 _"God stay away from my ass. Fag." Stan said trying to pull away from Craig's grip._

 _Craig shoved Stan against a nearby tree and hurled a fist to his face. Stan rushed forward and knocked him to the ground. They rolled in the grass hitting anything they came into contact with._

 _"Why does this happen every God damn time!" Kyle yelled as he worked with Tweek to peel the boys apart._

 _"C-C-Craig please stop!" Tweek begged and tried to pull him away from Stan._

 _Craig rolled on top of Stan and got one last punch in before he was successfully pulled off by Kyle. "Fuck you man! You just got your ass kicked by a 'fag'!"_

 _"Come on Craig." Tweek reached his shaking hand and grabbed Craig's arm. He led him away from the shouting that ensued after the brawl. "I-I can't believe you did this again."_

 _"Im not going to let anyone talk to you like that." Craig wiped his hands on his muddy jeans and tested the tender spot on his head._

 _"Sit." Tweek commanded and pointed at a bench. Craig obeyed. "Now hold still." Tweek took off his jacket and began to wipe mud out of a cut on Craig's face."Your going to have a black eye."_

 _"I know." Craig replied and looked up at Tweek. His breath caught in his throat. The sun had set sometime during the scuffle and now only the dusky mix of the setting sun and bright moon illuminated the area._ **Has he always looked like this? When did his eyes get that Green? Do all his cloths smell like coffee and ... sunshine?** _Craig wondered to himself as he inhaled the scent of the jacket pressed to his face._ **Am I really gay?**

 _"I don't know why you keep doing this. You know... One day you won't be there to protect me Craig." Sadness crept into Tweek's voice. "We can't pretend forever."_

 _"I will always be there for you." Craig stared into his eyes. Trying to fathom how someone could have eyes so impossibly green._

 _"There. Thats as good as its going to get." Tweek pulled away and surveyed Craig's cleaned off face. "What?" He asked noticing Craig staring at him._

 _Craig stood up and looked down at Tweek. He moved to close the distance never breaking eye contact. Never saying a word. The world seemed to move in slow motion as Craig moved his face down to meet Tweek's. Tweek stared wide eyed as he felt Craig's lips press against his. Tweek stood rigid as a bored._

 **I'm dreaming. This isn't possible.** _Tweek thought and closed his eyes. Leaning into the kiss._ **If this is the last kiss I ever get I can die happy.** _He sighed and wrapped his arms around Craig's neck._

 _A second lated Craig's head snapped up. "I-I'm sorry." he murmured. "Let's get back to the others." He took Tweek's hand and lead him back to the party._

Craig's thoughts were interrupted when his ears picked up a line from the music playing. _"Don't waste your time on me. You're already the voice in side my head. I miss you."_

"Well that's fitting." Craig murmured as he turned off the water and began to towel off.

 **You have 2 unread messages**

 **Token:** Hey man. City Wok in 10?

 **Tweek :):** Unless you don't want too. I know we haven't really hung out solo in awhile. We can Red Racer marathon. Like the good ol days?

Craig sighed and typed and retyped his response to Tweek until it felt right.

 **To Tweek:** Party sounds good. Feeling social for a change.

 **To Token:** omw

Craig pulled on a pair of jeans and a navy flannel from the clean pile on the floor. "Mom I'm going out! I have to work the late shift tonight!"

"Kay honey see you tomorrow!" His mom called as he walked out the door.

Craig pulled out a smoke and lit up as he made his way to City Wok. He pulled out his phone and punched in Kenny's number. "Hey man."

"Craig the man. You coming tonight? I think Ill take bets on the fight this time." Kenny's voice came from the phone.

"No fights tonight man." Craig chucked. " Listen I need your help scoring some bud."

"How much?"

"Like $300 worth of the shit. Idk what the hell Token wants to do with it but he has me tapping out my guy."

"Let me know how much your short and I'll get the cash from you."

"Kay. I'll let you know." Craig tapped the screen to end the call and the picture of Tweek he had as his background caught his eye. It was taken shortly after their kiss at the pond and it was his favorite. It captured the same glow his eyes had that night.

The door to the restaurant opened he was greeted by Mr. Kim. Token waved to him from their usual booth. "I got you your Mu Shu Pork. Here is your change." Token took out his wallet and handed Craig three hundred dollar bills wrapped in a single one dollar bill and the receipt for the meal. "Thanks for spotting me." He smiled.

"Any time man." Craig replied and dug into his dinner. "So what is up with the Thursday party kick?"

"Changing the game fool. You and Tweek coming?"

"Yeah. I am but he has to see if he can get off. He closes on Thursdays." Craig replied around a mouth full of noodles.

"That's lame. Bebe is bringing the Booze and Wendy and some of the other Raisins girls are bringing some food at the end of their shifts."

"Nice. Well I have a mission to get started on." Craig stood and gave a salute to Token before sauntering out the door.

Craig walked down the street towards the coffee shop. The sun was starting to set and he speed up. Token would want his product before the guests arrived. As the coffee shop came into view Craig felt the butterflies come into his stomach. _Jesus. Get it together man. You have only been dating this fool for 7 years._ He pushed open the door. "Hey babe." He called to the blonde behind the counter.

Tweek smiled and continued to talk to the older lady at the register. "Here you go Deborah." He smiled and handed her the coffee. "Hey babe. Whats up?" He said turning his attention to Craig.

"Can I get my coffee?" He smiled and batted lashes at Tweek. "You coming tonight?"

"I can't. Mom and Dad are going to Denver for a coffee convention. Who has a conventions on a Thursday?" He frowned and handed Craig a steaming cup.

"Huh. Maybe Token is on to something. Seems to be a trend." An awkward silence settled over them.

"So," Tweek started breaking the silence. "You still going tonight?"

"Yeah." Craig stated not meting his eyes. "Just feeling like getting out of the house."

"You can come over to my house..."

"Nah its cool," Craig stood and put a dollar on the table. "I'll catch you later."

"Bye." Tweek said to his boyfriend's retreating form.

Craig hated being distant but it was all so... strange. He didn't like the feelings he had when they were alone. Or did he? Whatever it was he wasn't prepared to deal with it. He sent Kenny a text to meet him at the U-Store It near Token's house for the exchange. It went smooth and Craig made his way to Token's Place. Night had set in and the cold air whipped the smoke from Craig's cigarette around his face. He stomped it out as he reached the door and knocked.

"Hey Craig," Bebe smiled and let him in. "Token is getting ready. Do you want a drink?" She asked as she bent over into the cooler to pull out a beer. The deeper she went the more her skirt rode up coming dangerously close to exposing her ass. She pulled one out and handed it to him. She wiped her wet hand down her body to dry it off. Droplets of water moving from her hand down her exposed cleavage.

"Thanks Bebe." He popped the top and took a deep drink. When did he stop finding Bebe hot? Just last year he was thinking how good it would be to pound her into next week. Now he just thought here skimpy clothing was pathetic.

"You ok?" she asked and slid over on the couch inviting him to sit. "Is Tweek coming?"

"No, he has to watch the shop." Craig said disinterested.

"Oh good. You're MUCH funner when he is not around." She giggle and put her hand on his arm, squeezing her boobs together.

 _Much funner makes you sound stupid._ Craig thought and took another swig. "Really? I think he brings out the best in me."

"Come on Craig. I know your not gay." She pressed herself agains his side. "I've seen the way you look at me." She purred and slid her hand up his thigh.

"Bebe. What the hell." He stared blankly at her hand.

"Oh Craig-"

"Bitch where's my money?" A voice called from above.

"I don't have the money." Craig called. He flung Bebe's hand off his leg and stood up. "But I do have your product." He passed the baggies to Token who had finally made it down the stairs. "Dude. When did you get a PA system in your house?"

"About a year ago. Mom got tired of yelling for me and walkie talkies are tacky." Token responded and began to prep and roll his new stash. "This is going to be lit. I am hoping you and Stan can just get high and hug it out instead of drinking all my beer and getting blood on my couch."

"Well Tweek won't be here to drag him down," Bebe chimed in. She began stretching her arms causing her shirt to lift and expose a pieced navel. The flower charm dangled and winked at him in the light.

 _I really should be at least a little hard right now..._ Craig thought and looked right through her. His mind on the boy behind the counter at the coffee shop. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice his beer had gone warm and Token's house was now packed. Craig got up and reached for another beer. It seemed like all the juniors from their class were there and most of the senior kids too. The air was hot, stifling and filled with the stench of pot.

"Craaaaig!" Heidi waved from her spot on the floor next to Cartman. "Come play!"

He eyed the empty vodka bottle warily. He shrughed and sat down between Kyle and Nicole. It was Wendy's turn. With the flick of her wrist the bottle spun round and round until it stopped on Jimmy. "Jimmy. Truth or Dare?" She licked her lips thinking of something for both.

"Dare." He answered with no hesitation.

"I dare you to race Stan in shotgunning a beer!" Stan rose and fetched two beers. "Ready? 1...2...3!" Both boys cracked their cans and beer rained on the small group as they cheered for the boys. Stan was the first to down his and crush it on his head.

"Fuck yeah!" Stan roared.

"Ah well." Jimmy smiled and spun the bottle. It wobbled and spun of kelter and landed on Heidi. "T-Truth or dare?"

"Truth." she reaponded resolutely.

Jimmy contemplated his question for a moment and grinned at Cartman. "Heidi. If you could have a one night stand with anyone in this circle who would it be?"

Cartman took a pull off his beer not bothering to contain his shit eating grin. "Oh thats easy." Heidi started with out thinking. "Craig."

"What?" Craig and Cartman said in unison. "What the hell Heidi?" Cartman barked. "You're such a slut."

"Eric its just a game." Heidi rolled her eyes and spun the bottle. She continued to argue while it spun. "Truth or dare?" she asked not bothering to notice who it landed on.

Craig froze. "Truth." He said in his most neutral voice and took a calming drink of his beer.

"Do you want to fuck my girlfriend?" Cartman yelled over the noise of the circle.

"Fuck you fat ass. Heidi what is my question."

"Have you and Tweek ever had sex? I have been dieing to know." She gushed.

"I... I uh...Dare?"

"No no no. You said Truth." Kyle chimed in.

"Yeah gay wad. Just admit to being a butt pirate and lets move on." Cartman chimed in.

"No way. I'm not talking. Its not fair to Tweek."

"Fine." Heidi pouted. "Then you have to make out with me." She got to her knees and began moving toward Craig.

"Like hell!" Cartman growled and pulled Heidi back down. "Fuckin kiss Bebe or someone else!"

"Ok!" Bebe called from the other side of the room and bounded over. She was drunk at this point and her skirt was so far up her ass was hanging out the bottom. "Come here Craig." She purred.

"No way." he said in a surprisingly indifferent voice. Nothing like how he was really feeling. "I'm not cheating on my boyfriend."

"Then tell us about your sex life." Heidi called from Cartman's lap.

"Fine." He sighed. "Come here Bebe."

Bebe stepped into the middle of the circle to join Craig. She pushed her chest forward and pressed her body into Craig's before his lips met hers. He put both hands on her shoulders and atempted to pull away. The cat calls from the croud around them got louder as more people joined. Craig continued to pull away while Bebe pushed harder still. He took a step back and felt the floor roll beneath him bringing him crasing down with Bebe on top of him.

"Yeah. Get it Bebe!" A indistinguishable voice called out and more joined in with various other quips.

"Guys! Craig and Bebe are getting it on over here!" Cartman's voice pierced the fog of noise.

Craig could feel the panic rising in his chest. His thought flew to Tweek. His beautiful emerald eyes smiling at him that night at the pond. His soft lips pressed against his. The sweet bitter smell of coffee. Thats when the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. _I should be with him. Fuck this place._ Craig rolled over on top of Bebe and popped up.

"All right Craig. Spin the damn bottle." Cartman rolled the bottle to Craig's feet.

"I don't think so." Craig began to gater his stuff.

"Ey!" Carman shouted. "You can't just leave."

Craig fumed. He took the bottle spun it and by fate it landed on Cartman. "Truth or Dare fat ass?"

"Dare." He challenged.

"Break up with Heidi."

"What? Dude no. Truth."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Pfft. What kind question is that."

Heidi crossed her arms. "Answer the question Eric."

Craig found his jacket and hat. He heared Cartman and Heidi having a screaming match. As he reached the door he stopped raised his middle finger in the air and said, "Skrew you guys. I'm going home."

The cold November night air bit through Craig's flanel hoodie as he hunched against the cold. He made is way though the the deserted streets to his house. He stopped briefly at the coffee shop to see if Tweek was still there. There was a faint light coming from the back but Craig had closed up shop enough to know it was always on. He gave an audible sigh and continued home. Thinking of how to tell Tweek about this crazy night tomorrow at school. And, more importantly, how to tell him he might possibly be in love with him.


	2. chapter 1 - Bathroom Confessions

A/N: Just a little Creek drabble. I have been on a kick lately.

The bell rang and pierced through the end of another boring math lesson. Craig groaned and pulled his hat tighter over his ears, dampening the sound. _I will never party on a school night again._ He promised himself for the fourth time this year. Groaning he got up amd headed too his locker before finding Tweek for lunch. As he rounded the corner he was Cartman infront of his locker talking to himself.

"Honest to god man. She was all 'Oh Craig harder harder'" Eric began in an excessively high pitched voice. " 'I know your not gay now! Let's prove it to every one.' And he did man! Just fucked her on the floor right in front of everyone."

" Ngh." Tweek twitched trying to contain his emotions. " Shut the fuck up Cartman. Craig wouldn't do that!"

"Yeah? Go ask Bebe! Oh what's that? You can't? Right your boyfriend fucked her so hard she couldn't even come to school!"

"Dude, what the fuck?" Craig Tucker staired blankly at fat fuck in front of him. Apparently he was not talking to himself." Are you seriously trying to start shit?"

"What the fuck? What the fuck?" Eric Cartman sputtered. "What the ... go fuck yourself Craig! Ha!"

"That makes absolutly no sense." He looked at Tweek who was close to tears. "If you make my boyfriend cry ill kick your fat ass."

"No you don't make any sense asshole! At least im not a cheating Bebe fucker." Cartman yelled, his face scrunched further into itself and began to turn red.

"Whatever. Let's go Tweek." Craig reached and pulled tweek's crying form away from the row of lockers lining the hallway of South Park High, flipping Cartman off in the process. "Fuck Cartman and fuck his fat mouth." He fumed as he made his way to the bathroom.

Tweek continued to sob quietly. Craig could tell he was using everthing he had to keep it togeter in the halls. Once they were locked in the handicap stall of the bathroom he let it all out.

" H-h-how f-f-fucking dare y-you!" Tweek seathed backing against the wall of the stall. Any other time he would avoid touching the dirty graffitied wall at all cost, god knows what he would catch, but not right now. Now he couldn't get far enough away from his boyfriend.

"Babe. Its Cartman." He looked impassivly at his twitching boyfriend. "Just calm down and we can talk rationally. Do you need a Xanax?" He asked reaching into Tweek's back pack. Tweek slap his hand.

"No way! F-fuck you man. S-sure ju-just put more f-fu-fucking pills in me! That won't make what y-you did go a-away... Ack!" He twitched and sunk to the ground shoving both hands into his wild blond hair on his way down. "Don't touch me." He wispered as Craig began to join him on the piss stained floor.

"Babe-"

"Don't fuckin 'babe' me!"

"Jesus fucking Christ Tweek! Are you going to let me tell you what happened or not?" Craig took off his hat and ran his hands through his hair causing it to look like a he was the crazy one. "Don't shut me out. You're not a child anymore! Settle."

Tweek's eyes shot up. Craig flenched and he realized he shount have said that. He knew better. "Don't talk to me like I'm a dog!"

Suddenly Tweek stood and slapped the bolt out of the lock on the stall door. He reached to slam it open, storm out, and leave Craig alone. Alone. He felt alone. More tears slid down his face. He felt betrayed, angry, confused... and heart broken. The stall door opened only an inch before it was slammed shut. Tweek felt his body being pressed against the door and a hand guiding his had to slide the lock on the door home.

"I'm sorry." Came a strained voice. Craig slowly turned his boyfriend around to face him. "Not for what that fat fuck said I did, but for talking down to you." He pressed his forhead to Tweeks and closed his eyes. "I didn't do anything with Bebe."

"Y-y-yeah right." Tweek scoffed and tried, not very hard, to turn away. "I know you like girls a-a-and this is all a sick game for you. B-b-but it's not for me!" He reached up and put his hands on either side of Craig's face. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath trying to come to terms with the next thing he was about to say. A macabre calm came across him. "It's not. I am sorry... you shouldn't have to keep pretending for me. This has gone on for 7 years too many..." Tweek moved his hands from Craig's face to behind his neck and pulled him closer. He pressed his face into his neck and inhaled. Revelling in the smell of smoke and patchouli that made his scent uniquely Craig.

Craig pressed his face into Tweek's hair and inhaled. The scent of bitter coffe and antibacterial soap greated him. The odd mixture giving him the comfort and courage to do what he had been putting off for years. "Tweek." He opened his eyes and looked down at the kid with his puffy eyes and red nose. "You're right. It's time to stop pretending." A tear slid down Tweek'sface and Craig was sure Tweek didn't even notice. He looked so... numb. " I didn't really think I would be telling you this in this shitty school or this nasty stall, but I guess I can't put it off any longer."

"Just get it over with." Tweek's voice was flat, almost lifeless.

"Fine. I love you." The words came rushing out and a slap across the face came almost as fast. " What the hell!"

"Don't fuck with me!" Tweek screamed. "Its bad enough I have been in love with you for years. Don't throw this in my face!"

"I'm not!" Craig yelled back. "I love you god damn it! Will you just listen to me."

"That's rich. Take it to Bebe ashole. I bet thats why she let you stick you di-" Tweek was cut off by a pair of lips before he could finish.

 _Fine. I guess I will have to show you._ Craig thought as he cut off his boyfriend's rant. He wrapped his arms around Tweek. One caressing his cheek atepmting to wipe away the fresh tears while the other pressed his lower back closer to him.

Tweek stood rigid. Resisting the urge to melt into the kiss. _Don't fall for it Tweek. Don't cave to the pressure..._

While Tweek wared with himself Craig continued his atempt to show his love. He moved one hand from Tweek's face and began to trace slow circles on his back, moving up and down. He moved his lips to his neck and continued his quest. Tweek stood rigid as a board. "Don't be scared." Craig wispered into his neck. "You are the bravest man I know. Just trust me. Trust us." He pleaded.

Hearing the desperation in Craig's usually monotonous voice Tweek softened and pulled away to look into his eyes. The typical cold granite was replaced with the color of slick onyx. Tears threatend to spill over. He stared for a long moment into Craig's pleading eyes; amazed that they held so much emotion.

"Please Tweek," Craig choked out. " I love you and if you don't feel the same ... I don't know what I'll do."

Tweek slowly grabbed face and pulled himself on his tiptoes. "You know I have always loved you."

Tweek's lips came crasing down on Craig's with so much force he stumbled back against the wall. Relief flooded through Craig and he wrapped his boyfriend in his arms increasing the passion. Craig teased the seam of Tweek's lips with his tongue begging for entrace. He obliged and opend his mouth to be plundered. Tweek, aiming to match Craig's boldness, tentatively placed his hands under Craig's shirt. He spread his hands across his abs and slowly travled up his chest grazing his nipples.

"Mmm..." Craig moand and moved both hands down Tweek's back and grabbed his ass. Tweek gasped but Craig didn't stop. Hell he couldn't stop. He moved his lips back to Tweek's neck and began his assult. He nibbled on the sensative skin under his ear and made a wet trail all the way down to his collarbone.

"C-craig." Tweek panted. "I need you."

"I know." Was the only thing he said before he reclaimed Tweek's lips and squeezed his ass. He felt Tweek's hardness press agaisnt his thigh. Craig smirked and began guiding Tweek up against his thigh incresing the pressure on his dick. Tweek let out a moan and Craig pulled away to take in the view.

"More." Tweek begged. Craig looked down and smiled. He could feel the heat radiating off Tweek's flushed skin and sew the want in his hooded emerald eyes.

"Not here." Craig looked around and frowned. Finally taking in his surroundings, he pulled Tweek away from the wall and opened the stall. "Lets get outta here." He said and pulled a flushed, smiling Tweek out of the bathroom.

A/N: I know this isn't exactly finished, but I probably won't continue unless someone is interested. This was just a little scene that was stuck in my brain.


	3. Chapter 2 - A Different Bathroom

A/n: Thank you all for the wonderful feedback. This story will be updated weekly on Fridays. Also: **smut alert**.

Craig pulled Tweek out of the bathroom and started racing down the hall. Pulling out his phone on the way.

"M-Mom" Craig panted into the phone.

"Craig? Hun are you ok?"

"Yeah. I don't feel good. Can you call me out? I have my work for the last half of the day." His labored breathing worked to his advantage as the lead Tweek down the front steps.

"Sure honey. Now you feel better. I am working a double shift so I will see you late tonight. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything."

"Thanks mom. Love you." Craig clicked off his phone and dug his keys out of his pocket. "Call your mom." He commanded and opened the car door for Tweek. He leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his lips before shutting the door. Tweek sighed and pulled out his phone.

"Are you s-sure this is a good idea? What if we get caught? What if we get detention? Oh god! What if we get expelled. Then we can't go to college and I'll never get another job. What if they make us break up. What if I-" Tweek's panic was silence with a kiss. Craig leaned over the center console and possessively took control of Tweek's lips.

Craig pulled away. "Chill out you spaz." He smiled kissed his forehead.

"O-okay." Tweek let out a breath and called is mother as Craig was pulling out of the parking lot and making his way to his house.

Craig listened to Tweek talk to his mom as he fished for his pack of smokes and lighter out of his pocket. For the first time in a long time he was nervous. Hell he was scared. What if Tweek rejected him? What if he wasn't good enough? He lit his cigarette and took a drag. What was he even doing? _What am I going to do? Take him home and fuck him? I've never done this! God I need to think things through._ Craig was lost in though when he felt a hand slide down his thigh. He snapped out of his thoughts and his eyes locked in Tweek's. Smoldering coal locked on vibrant green. Excitement danced with anxiety. Craig pulled into his driveway and the boys bolted out of the can and into the house. Craig closed and locked the door and turned to look at Tweek. "So..." he began, "Are you hungry or anything? I know we skipped lunch."

Tweek took a step froward and took Craig's hand. They and done this simple actions hundreds of times, but now it felt... different. Not wrong, just different. He looked up and smiled. "Chill out y-you spaz."

Craig's face split into a smile. "Fuck you." He bent his head and kissed Tweek hard. "Come on."

The boys went up the stairs hand in hand and entered Craig's room. Craig gently pressed Tweek agains the closed door and kissed him. It was a soft kiss full of uncertainty and doubt. He took a shaking hand and pulled him closed. He took comfort in his solid body. _Since when did Tweek become my rock?_ Craig thought more confused than he was before his bathroom confession. Tweek snaked his hands up Craig's shirt and relished in the feeling of taunt muscle and smooth skin.

"Don't think so much." Tweek breathed ad he pulled away and kissed the sensitive skin under Craig's collarbone. "Get out of your head and be here. With me." The last words were almost a plea. Craig smiled and allowed Tweek to guide his shirt off and be thrown with abandon on the floor. This was definitely not the first time they have been shirtless together but, like so many other little things, it was different now. Tweek pulled away to look at Craig as he lightly trailed his fingers his shoulders to his pecks pausing giving each nipple some special attention. Craig's skin began to ignite and as Tweek continued his slow decent down his abs and finally stopping at his waistband of his boxers that peaked put above his jeans. The two locked eyes and a silent message went between them.

Craig's lips dove to meet Tweek's. Taking his bottom lip between teeth with a gentle nibble. His hands made quick work of his boyfriends haphazard buttoned shirt as he tossed it to join his shirt on the floor. Both held each other tight, pressed skin to skin, relishing in the friction. Tweek was the first to break the steamy kiss. He pulled away and began snaking a hot wet trail down Craig's torso. Stopping to lavish each nipple with his tongue. When he reached the top of his boxers he stopped. He looked up at Craig's flushed face and hooded eyes and waited.

Craig looked down at Tweek on his knees and his heart began to beat double time. Hell triple time. He let out a labored breath and brushed the wild blonde hair out of Tweek's face. He looked into Tweek's eyes and found himself called by deep green that looked back. He nodded and watched as Tweek's lips continued their descent and to his belt. He took the leather between his teeth and guided it through the metal fastener never breaking eye contact. Craig felt him self become even harder than he thought possible. His dick throbbed with need and the blonde's mouth was so very close. Craig raked his fingers through his own hair and let out another labored breath.

"Whats wrong Craig?" Tweek peered at him from his position on his knees. "Is everything ok?" He asked coyly as he took his zipper between his teeth and pulled ever so slowly down. Craig couldn't find his voice to tell him not to play stupid. All he could focus on was the feeling of the pressure in his pants start to lessen as his jeans began to fall. Tweek looked at Craig in his boxers and his skin got hotter. So hot he was afraid he would combust. He reached one hesitant hand up to stroke Craig's dick but was met with another hand.

"Not so fast." Craig, who finally found his voice, snatched Tweek's hand and pulled him up and over to his bed. "Why should I be the only one that has to be teased?" He asked as he crawled on top of Tweek and wedged his knee between his legs. Craig leaned forward applying pressure on Tweek's dick that sent him writhing on his back. He continued the slow torture of more pressure and less as he took the blondes ear between his teeth and suckled gently. He moved his attention to his jaw, his cheeks, his eyes, his nose, then back down his throat.

"This is torture." Tweek moaned. "Please Craig."

Craig looked at his lover's lust clouded eyes and gave him a devilish smile before he bit the sensitive flesh that stretched across his hips causing him to buck his hips. Craig inhaled deep and relished in the sweet smell of arousal and coffee. Tweek ran his hands though Craig's hair and gently pulled. Craig moaned into his hip and bit again licking it to take some of the sting away. Tweek cried out. "For the love of god Craig. Please." He begged. Craig obliged feeling empowered by his lovers response to his touch. He unbuttoned Tweek's jeans and shimmied the tight pants down his body. Feeling bold he trailed kisses from his stomach down to his boxers. Looked up to Tweek who couldn't do anything but pant and mouth the word 'Please.'

Craig's heart pumped faster and his palms grew moist. He was nervous. He couldn't fathom why he chose now, but his body did. He moved his body up to lie next to Tweek. He moved his trembling hand down his boyfriends stomach and laid a hand over the bulge in his boxers. Tweek's breath hitched and he looked into Craig's eyes. They locked lips and Craig began to slowly pump his hand. Tweek moaned into the kiss and Craig took his chance to snake his tongue in and explore. He tasted like coffee and he loved it.

"Mmm" Tweek moaned and sucked wantonly on Craig's tongue. Craig shuddered and ground his hips against Tweek's side while he stroked faster. Tweek reached reached down and took Craig into his hand. Craig hissed thrust himself into Tweek's hand harder and faster.

"Oh god. Tweek..." Craig moaned and released his lovers dick. He pulled Tweek on top of him and grabbed his ass while continuing their kiss. Slowly he guided the blond up and down his body, rubbing his cock against his. Both moaned into the kiss, blissfuly aware of the friction between them. Craig snaked his hands down Tweek's boxers and groped his bare ass. "Can I?" He whispered into his lovers ear and began to slowly side his boxers down.

"Yes," Tweek breathed into his ear. "can I?"

Craig nodded and helped him out of his boxers and shimmied out of his own. He reached down to continue his motion, guiding Tweek agains his dick. The action felt completely different and deliciously different. Both moaned as Tweek trust himself into Craig. He buried his hand in Craig's hair and gave it a pull. Craig let out a hiss and arched his back. Tweek too advantage of his exposed position and took his nipple between his teeth. He rolled one between his fingers and gently bit the other; Alternating between the sharp pain of his teeth and the warm softness of his tongue. Craig ran his nails down his lovers back and Tweek moaned into his skin. Tweek continued his assault down Craig's body. Leaving a hot trail down his body. He stopped at the base of Craig's dick. "Can I?" His hot breath washed over his dick.

"Please." Craig pleased as he ran his hand through his lovers hair, drowning in the green depths of his eyes. Tweek smiled and placed a kiss on the tip of his lovers cock. Tweek ran his tongue from the base of his dick to the tip taking it into his mouth. He slowly descended on the length of the shaft, swirling his tongue around his dick as he went. Once he reached the base he began to pump with his mouth slowly picking up pace as he went. "Fuck." Craig moaned and fisted the sheets. It took all of his strength not to grab Tweek's head and pound himself into it. God he had never felt this good. "I-I can't last much longer." He panted. Tweek mumbled something as he kept sucking. That gentle vibration combined with his constant sucking was Craig's undoing. "T-Tweek." He grunted out and he released himself into his lover's mouth. Tweek grunted and swallowed. He continued sucking allowing Craig to ride out his orgasm.

Craig's body felt like it was liquid. He was spent. "That was ... um..." he struggled to find the words. "Tweek, I ... woah."

Tweek wiped his mouth on a pair of jeans and moved up to join his boyfriend. "That good huh?"

"Mhmm." Craig mumbled and stretched like a content cat. Suddenly he flipped Tweek over and got on top of him. "My turn." He whispered into Tweek's ear and grabbed his rock hard member. He storked the velvety soft flesh with vigor steadily increasing the tempo. Tweak fisted Craig's hair and moaned into his ear. Craig was spurred on by is lover's response. He pumped faster and harder taking Tweek's balls in his other hand. He gently massaged them as he continued to stoke his cock.

"Ngh. Craig. Oh god." Tweek's body writhed with plessure on the bed while Craig continued the pleasure. "I'm cuming!" He groaned out as his hot liquid shot from his dick and flowed down his lover's hands. "S-sorry." He panted. Craig grabbed a pair of boxers and cleaned his hands.

"Don't be." He tossed the boxers on the floor. "I should be the one apologizing. I didn't mean to... you know."

"Blow your load in my mouth? It's all good." Tweek stated calmly, stretching out on the bed without a care in the world.

"When did you get so ... comfortable with all ... this?"

Tweek blushed. "I don't know. It just felt right. Ya know?"

"I guess." Craig mumbled staring off. He had to admit it did feel good. Great. Fantastic really, but that wasn't the issue. _What the hell is wrong with you._ He scolded himself. _He just made you feel like ... that and you regret it?_ No it wasn't regret. Shock maybe?

Tweek tapped Craig on his shoulder and pulled him back to the present. "Come on." He nodded toward the bathroom. "Lets get you cleaned up." He smiled warmly led Craig into the bathroom. Steam poured out of the shower. "I like them hot. You can adjust it however you like."

Craig tested the water and winced. "This is fine." He lied not wanting to look like a wimp and entered the shower. The hot water ran down his skin leaving angry red streaks as it went, but it kept his mind from wondering away. _Maybe this is why Tweek like his shows hot? Maybe it keeps him out of his head..._ He thought to self as he grabbed a bottle of soap.

"Craig you're going to boil yourself!" Tweek gasped and reached around the shower curtain to adjust the water. "Jesus. You're as red as a lobster."

Craig held Tweek's hand before he could move it out of the shower. "Why are you out there?"

"I though you would like some privacy." His big green eyes looked up at Craig. "Some time to think maybe?"

"Come on," He motioned for him to join. "You need one too... trust me." He winked.

"Har Har Mr. Tucker." Tweek climbed into the shower and put his arms around his boyfriends waist and sighed. "This feels nice."

Craig leaned his head back to rest it on his boyfriends. "Mhmm."

"I love you Craig." He whispered into his back.

Craig turned around and placed his forehead against his lovers. "I know." Tweek let out a puff of air and feigned offense. Craig laughed kissed his forehead. "I love you too Tweek."

A/N: Thank you all for your kind words. I'm glad you have enjoyed watching these two love birds grow together. I don't think I will continue this as a series, however, I will be doing one shots. They may or may not reference past events of one another on occasion but you certainly dont have to read them in a particular order.

I am working on something really big for Creek this Thanksgiving. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
